Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
by recumbentgoat
Summary: Uhura angsts over meeting with her in-laws and T'Pau. She finds support in her younger sister. But first, Spock learns the value of a good song. Previous story: You Better Run Girl! Next Story: Strange Noises. Please read and review, thank you! :D
1. The Sound of Spock

Title:Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? [1/?]

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Sarek, Amanda, T'Pau, Sorel, Daniel Corrigan, T'Mir, Samara, the rest of the Enterprise gang

Rating: G, *gasp* ikr?

Summary: The Enterprise, nearing the end of its five year mission, heads home after picking up a few passengers. But first, Spock learns the value of a good song.

A/N: Obviously, these characters aren't mine and I'm just borrowing them. This also goes for the characters of Daniel Corrigan, T'Mir and Sorel, who are original characters created by Jean Lorrah author of the great ST book The Vulcan Academy Murders. Harb Tanzer, is a creation of Diane Duane, from her novel My Enemy, My Ally. Samara is my creation. This follows Return from Lycaon IV.

'Mr. Chekov, you will cease that noise at once.' Spock straightened up from his viewer and looked over at the young navigator.

Chekov abruptly stopped humming his song, 'I am very sorry, Mr. Spock. But I couldn't help it. Sulu's been humming it all day and it's _very_ catchy.'

Sulu snickered softly, his hands flying over his board as he brought the Enterprise into orbit around Deneba Prime.

Kirk raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting back and forth between his crew. His people were a little edgy, as they were getting closer to home, to loved ones and to the end of the mission. There was a certain nervous energy, an excitement that filled the air that Kirk knew could get out of hand. Hell, he'd seen his fair share of end of mission shenanigans.

He shot a smirk over his shoulder at Uhura, looking to see if she was watching too. They made eye contact briefly and she rolled her eyes at him.

He stifled a laugh, not wanting to undermine Spock, who, after all, had been a godsend these past few months. While Spock had always managed to retain the respect and discipline of the crew, things had tightened up _even more_ after the events at Lycaon IV. The crew were still whispering about Spock's lupine transformation, helped along of course by Scotty's first hand account of Spock's near single-handed fight against the Romulans and werewolves.

Performance efficiency and attendance were at the highest levels Kirk had ever seen. Conflicts and mistakes were at practically negligible percentages. Mr. Spock was indeed a most formidable Vulcan officer, even if he had a tendency to obsess over crew stats to the tenth decimal place.

'Noises do not _catch_, Mr. Chekov….' Spock was now standing beside his viewer looking down sternly at the hapless Chekov.

Kirk cleared his throat, 'Well, Mr. Spock, you'll have to excuse Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu, as they're clearly excited about the movie that'll be shown later tonight.'

Spock quirked his eyebrow at Kirk, 'I do not understand how this bears upon the situation, Captain.'

'Ah, of course. Chekov was humming a tune from the movie. I'm surprised you don't recognize it. It's one of the most famous Terran movies ever. You should go see it. To further your understanding of great 20th century films.' He raised his own brows in challenge to Spock.

Uhura looked on, amused at Spock's hesitation and the way his eyes flicked over to her with uncertainty.

'I believe I shall, Captain.' He turned back to his own station and continued as if nothing had happened.

'Glad to hear it, Spock. Status, Mr. Sulu?'

'Standard orbit around Deneba Prime, Captain.'

'Excellent, carry on Sulu.' Kirk swiveled in his chair to face Uhura, 'Well, Lieutenant, you are dismissed as requested. Please say hello to your sister for me. I'm sure I'll be seeing her soon.'

She gave him a big smile, 'Thank you, sir. I shall.'

He winked at her before turning back to the main screen and she left the bridge for the turbolift, getting a last glance of Spock looking into his viewer again as the door swooshed shut.

She could feel his amusement at her excitement, but she couldn't help it. She would finally be seeing Samara 'in the flesh' after five long years. Her younger sister had accomplished much in those five years, having graduated from the University of Nairobi at the top of her field in biology. She had re-located to Deneba as a research scientist studying local farming techniques.

This was in fact the only reason that Kirk had managed to justify bringing Samara on board for the trip home. She would act as a consultant to the Biology department while also transporting genetic material from Denebian crops back to the collaborating research lab in Nairobi.

Uhura recalled how Kirk had hand waved, 'You know, for humanitarian purposes.' But he had winked at her and she knew that she would owe him a favor later. God only knew for what though.

When she got to the transporter room, Scotty was already there, starting the beaming procedure. She hurried to the steps of the transporter pad as the golden sparkles glowed and buzzed to coalesce into her sister.

She was squealing with joy and jumping up and down before Samara blinked with awareness at her surroundings, then gave her own squeal and launched herself into Uhura's arms. Uhura staggered back under the force of Samara's weight, laughing. She could hear Scotty laughing too behind her. Although five years younger, Samara was taller and stronger, and certainly more capable in all her athletic pursuits than Uhura had ever been when they were younger.

'Ny!! I counted the days and the hours until you arrived. I was so surprised when you called that the Enterprise would be in orbit so soon. I thought that I'd have to go by transport to your wedding and it would've taken forever!' She squeezed Nyota in a bear hug before letting her go.

Nyota was breathless from laughing and hugging, 'Well, you can thank Captain Kirk for that when you see him. Come on, let me introduce you to Mr. Scott.'

'There now—no need for formalities, lass. Please call me Scotty like all my friends do.' He shook hands with Samara over the console with a huge grin on his face.

'Scotty, thank you! I feel like you're practically family. Nyota is always telling me the funniest stories and jokes that I know you've passed on to her. I can't wait to hear them again straight from the source.'

'Och, lass,' Scotty reddened slightly, wondering just exactly what Nyota had told her, 'you'll have to join us in Recreation for movie night once you've got settled in. It'll be a good time—plus, I'll break out the good booze and cigars later.'

'Ooo! I love a party!' Samara grinned and clapped her hands. 'Well! Where is this tall, dark and handsome you're marrying?' She looked around the transporter room expectantly.

Scotty and Nyota laughed, 'Spock's giving us some precious 'family time' together. He'll meet us later after the movie since he's still working on some other things.'

Nyota took Samara's arm and, with a wave to Scotty, led her out of the transporter room to her quarters.

Still smiling, Scotty beamed Samara's cargo and luggage to the appropriate places before putting in a call to Kirk, letting him know that all was aboard safe and sound. Then he put in a call to McCoy.

'Ay, lad. You'll be wantin' to go to the movie tonight, Len.'

'Yeah, I planned on it. So did Ny's sister get on board yet?'

'That's why I called ya! To warn ya that there's another beautiful woman on board. I dinna know how the ship will handle two Uhuras in one place!'

McCoy cracked up on the other end, 'She's cute?'

'Cute? Cute canna _even begin_ to describe her. She is absolutely gorgeous. Legs up to there and beautiful! The face that launched a thousand ships, I tell ya! I hope the trip home will be short, cuz I can see quite a few hearts breakin' over this lass. She'll be following her sister's footsteps fer sure!'

'Aye, Scotty. That's for sure.'

*******************************

'I am so excited, Ny! You can't imagine how happy I am that I'll be the first one to meet Spock. And then to meet his family. The Vulcan Ambassador to Earth! Oh my god, that's so huge! Bibi has talked non-stop about this. And to all her friends! She's driving Mom crazy.' She squeezed Nyota's arm.

'Yeah, Spock's looking forward to meeting everyone too. He's been spending a lot of time brushing up on his Kiswahili and learning everything there is on Kenya. But be prepared, Ra, for that famous Vulcan reserve. He's absolutely inscrutable when you first meet him and that can be intimidating to a lot of people. Also, you're very touchy-feely and you can't be….'

'Whoa. _I'm_ touchy-feely? Girl, please! And god, you don't have to tell me about how to act right around Vulcans. I got every single missive on all the protocols, the likes, the dislikes, the blah blah blah that you sent to Mom. Sometimes I got that stuff two or three times 'cuz everyone kept forwarding everything to everyone. Of course, you realize that Uncle Reggie'll start something just to cause trouble? You know that, right? He'll be the first to crack jokes about pon farr and slipping chocolate and cinnamon into everything he's cooking.'

Nyota laughed, 'The _hell_ he will! Besides, Aunt Mendi would have his head on a stick in a second. And once he sees T'Pau he'll behave quick. That lady could scare anyone straight.' They stopped in front of her door so she could key in her code.

'T'Pau? Who's that?' Samara asked, following Nyota inside.

'T'Pau? Only the leader of all of Vulcan? The matriarch of Spock's family? His _great-aunt_? Didn't you hear that she's coming too?' Nyota walked over to Samara's luggage that Scotty had beamed over and picked a bag up to put on the bed.

'No, I didn't have time to check my messages. I had to scramble to get my stuff together in time for your arrival.' She walked over and started taking clothes out, looking for something.

'Well, we'll be meeting her in a couple of days when we swing by Vulcan. There'll be a formal reception. It's a _huge_ deal and it's kinda freakin' me out.' Just thinking about it put a knot in her stomach. Spock had been very cool about the whole thing, but she knew that he was as nervous as she was since, ultimately, T'Pau would have final say on Spock's status as a Vulcan. Nyota sighed, she still had to tell Samara about Lycaon IV too and what had happened. What was _still_ happening with Spock.

'Oh, Ny!! It'll be alright.' She hugged Nyota. 'Besides, I'm here now.'

Nyota just laughed, 'Please tell me you brought something formal to wear?'

'Don't you worry about me. I'm always prepared to look _good_. And I've brought a couple of surprises for you.' Samara finally stopped rooting around and dragged out a pair of black jeans.

'Jeans? Really, Ra? I'm too old for jeans.' She took them from Samara and held them up skeptically.

'Trust me, these will look fabulous on you. Plus, they fit right. Don't worry. It'll turn heads.'

**************************

After much hemming and hawing, Nyota had finally acquiesced to wear Samara's jeans and found a pretty light blue flowy top to go with it. It was nice to be in casual, civilian clothes and a pleasant switch from her usual style of dressing.

She knew they would be late heading to the Recreation room. As they were dressing, she and Samara had talked at length about the wedding and all the details that Nyota had been stressing out over. It was a great relief to have Samara there as she really did need the help. She couldn't rely on Spock since the wedding would be held at home and he knew precious little about organizing human marriage rituals.

Harb Tanzer, the chief of Recreation, was standing outside the auditorium leaning against the wall with a big smile on his face as he watched them approach. 'Hello, ladies! I think some folks were waiting for you, but the movie's already started. Don't worry, you haven't missed anything good yet.'

Harb held the door open for them, quickly shaking hands with Samara before she and Nyota ducked into the filled to capacity auditorium. They stood in the dark for a moment, letting their eyes adjust. The movie had indeed just begun and the lush mountainside of Austria filled the screen.

Samara whispered into Nyota's ear, _'Oh my god! I love you! The Sound of Music!'_

She could hear McCoy's whisper from the back of the theater, _'Ny, over here.'_

They turned and scurried over to the back row where McCoy, Scotty and Christine were sitting. There were whispered introductions and Samara sat in between Scotty and McCoy and Nyota sat next to McCoy on the aisle.

Scotty leaned over and whispered, _'Maria's just come running down the mountain. So you haven't missed much yet.'_ He had his silver flask out and took a swig before passing it to McCoy behind Samara's head. _''Scuse me, lass.'_ He grinned down at her.

Nyota poked McCoy's arm and hissed, _'Len, where's my chocolate?'_

McCoy's hand froze as he reached into a small paper bag. Spock's baritone had boomed from the front of the theater ordering for complete quiet while the movie was in progress.

Eyes wide, Nyota covered her mouth and looked at McCoy who cringed. It seemed the whole theater had drawn in its collective breath and was holding it. She shook her head to stop McCoy from opening the paper bag because with Spock's hearing he would know that it was them in the back row making noise.

Samara leaned forward and made a face at her that said, _'OMG! Who __**was**__ that?!'_

By this time, McCoy had closed his eyes and covered his own mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Uhura leaned into the aisle to look for Spock and found him also sitting on the aisle, but down in the front. Reflected light from the screen illuminated his form, and she was surprised to see him slightly scooched down, his head resting on the back of the seat with his hands steepled in front of him. He was in full analytical mode.

She bolted upright with a stifled gasp as McCoy poked her in the side and pointed with his chin at Riley who had gotten up from his seat. Doubled over, so as to not obstruct anyone's view, he crept over to Spock, looking back over his shoulder to his friends who urgently waved him forward. Clearly, Riley had drawn the shortest straw.

'_Sir? Permission to speak, sir?'_ Riley's 'whisper' could be heard throughout the auditorium.

'Granted.'

'Sir, one of the important reasons for showing this movie, in addition to the great cultural enrichment provided to the crew…'

'Your _point_, Mr. Riley.'

'Sir, it's a sing-a-long. It's a big tradition to sing a long when one of the characters starts to sing.'

At this point, the nuns were already singing about the problem with Maria, and Nyota was amused to note that this version was subtitled, complete with a colorful ball that kept time by bouncing along the top of the words.

Riley pointed up at the screen, _'See? We have to follow the bouncing ball. It's all quite logical. And you'll also be pleased to know that sing-a-longs are a great morale booster…'_

'Thank you, Mr. Riley. I am _quite_ aware of the purpose of morale boosting activities.'

She could feel Spock's prickly irritation through the bond and she exchanged winces with McCoy at Riley's clumsy brand of persuasion with Spock.

'Very well, Mr. Riley. You are all allowed to sing a long, but that is the only vocalization allowed during the course of this film. Is that understood?'

The tension had eased considerably as the audience let out a sigh of relief, but they were still tentative about singing due to Spock's inadvertent mood-killing. The singing nuns had stopped by then and folks were getting restless.

When the next song came on, about Maria trying to find the confidence within as a governess to seven children, audience participation was still very lack luster. But Scotty, bless his heart, and fortified with a good deal of liquid courage, began belting out the lyrics with gusto.

She could hear Christine laughing nervously beside him and joined in with Scotty as other nervous titters scattered through the dark. Nyota leaned forward and whispered into the ear of someone sitting in front of her, 'You do know that Mr. Spock gave a direct order to sing a long, don't you?' And so the song was saved by a very strong finish as more confident voices joined one another.

McCoy nudged her when 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' started up and, under the cover of their boisterous singing, he opened the paper bag and took out a rather large chocolate bar. He quickly ripped off its wrapper and broke off some pieces to give to Nyota and the others.

She smiled contentedly as the dark chocolate melted in her mouth and then grinned as she felt Spock's curiosity tug at their bond. She'd let him wonder, allowing her mind to drift a bit in a sexual direction before focusing back onto the movie.

Later, the singing was raucous and there was hand clapping as they sped through 'Do Re Mi' and 'The Lonely Goatherd', but she was speechless and unexpectedly moved as she heard Spock's baritone singing 'Edelweiss'. McCoy nudged her and others craned their heads toward Spock and sang softer, allowing his voice to lead. People even clapped when the song ended. Spock would've made a great Captain Von Trapp and she smiled as she imagined herself as Maria.

Nearly three hours later, the credits were rolling and the lights in the auditorium had gone up. Harb was smiling happily at the success of his movie choice and nodding to people as they left. Crew members were singing happily on their way out, though careful to pick up after themselves under the stern eye of Spock.

Kirk was hanging around outside talking with Harb. He'd passed on the movie it seems in order to work out and was in his customary shorts. And that was about it.

Nyota groaned internally and then shot a glance at Samara, 'You should probably thank the man that let you hitch a ride home, Ra.'

Her eyes narrowed knowingly as she watched Samara take in Kirk's sweaty, yet appealingly bronzed appearance. Uhura wondered if he'd planned on meeting them like this in a blatant attempt to show off to her sister. She certainly wouldn't put it past him. A glance at McCoy's irritated frown only confirmed her suspicions.

But she made the proper introductions and of course Kirk was his usual charming and gracious self as Samara thanked him for helping with her research project and for the ride home. They chatted for a while about the movie with McCoy, Scotty and Christine, waiting for Spock to come out and join them.

Nyota turned from them as she felt Spock come up behind her, his hands clasped in their usual position. She could feel his eyes moving over her tight black jeans appreciatively. Kirk was right in the middle of telling Samara about his workout regimen, when he stopped and glanced over to Spock.

'Well, Mr. Spock? How did you enjoy the movie?' Kirk and Scotty exchanged sly looks.

'It was rather informative. I appreciate the skill in telling a story through song and the teaching of scales was done in a thoroughly logical way. I would recommend it to anyone as a fine example of Terran culture.'

'Heh, heh….ahm. Yes, it's definitely a rare thing to please a Vulcan….' McCoy was revving up to needle Spock, but Nyota smoothly headed him off at the pass by interrupting him to introduce Samara to Spock.

She nodded with approval at Samara's perfect execution of the Vulcan salute and greeting.

'Did you have a favorite song, Mr. Spock?' Samara asked with an wide smile on her face.

'You may address me as Spock if you wish Samara. As to favorite songs, I favored no one song more than another. Each had its own merits and purpose of furthering the story along. However, the song 'Edelweiss' was quite pleasant to the ear.'

Nyota smiled, 'Yes, I could hear you singing all the way in the back.'

Kirk's expression was of exaggerated shock, 'Mr. Spock? Singing? _Really?_ What a shame I missed it!'

The group laughed heartily at Kirk's teasing, all of which was borne with well practiced patience by Spock. Soon after, Scotty and Christine said their good-byes and parted ways with them.

'Well, Miss Samara, seein' as you're staying in Ny's cabin, which so happens to be near mine, will you allow me to escort you to your door?' McCoy offered his arm to a slightly surprised Samara who smiled and agreed, slipping her arm within his and telling Kirk good night.

Nyota resisted the urge to do the same with Spock but knew how uncomfortable he was with public displays of affection. She stifled a laugh at the Captain who was gaping at the backs of McCoy and Samara.

Kirk looked at Nyota in mock outrage, 'How does he _do_ that?!'


	2. Anxious Times

**Character/Pairing:** Uhura/Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Sarek, Amanda, T'Pau, Sorel, Daniel Corrigan, T'Mir, Samara  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Nyota cooks breakfast for Samara. Amanda wants to see Spock.  
**A/N:** Obviously, these characters aren't mine and I'm just borrowing them. This also goes for the characters of Daniel Corrigan, T'Mir and Sorel, who are original characters created by Jean Lorrah author of the great ST book The Vulcan Academy Murders. Samara is my creation.

The next morning, bright and early, Nyota was cooking in the ship's small kitchen with Samara sitting on one of the stools. Spock had joined them very briefly for coffee and a poached egg before leaving them to join McCoy in the lab. Before he stepped through the doors, he gave Nyota a pointed look. She knew what it meant, it was time to let Samara know a few things about Spock. Samara though wanted eggs over easy and fried rice with garlic, a favorite childhood breakfast.

'I'm sorry my dear, but I can't do fried rice. The replicator is terrible at that—I can, however, make you a toad-in-the-hole creation that Scotty taught me. It's a fried egg in a hole of toast. And lucky you, it comes with a side of sausage.' She smoothed down the front of the apron that Samara had given to her, the one that Spock had looked askance at as she put it on: 'Kiss the Cook'. She had invited him to comply with the apron's directive, but he had politely declined with a raised eyebrow, glancing over at an amused Samara.

'Toad. In the hole? Sounds...colorful.' Samara said laughing. She had been right in the middle of telling Nyota what she thought about the men she met so far. Spock was nice but scary, Scotty was hilarious, if somewhat garbled when tipsy, McCoy was kinda hot for an old man and Kirk.....

'Let me tell you, Ny, Kirk is every bit the lady killer you told me he was. And damn if he doesn't work fast! Still, he's fine as hell...and I can't _wait_ to see him in his dress uniform.' She sighed dreamily.

'Ra, let me tell you all about Kirk. He can be utterly ruthless when it comes to women, so you better watch yourself around him. Hell, you better just watch yourself around all these guys. They're looking for fresh meat and the last thing I want is trouble with my co-workers. Besides, a lot of these guys have seen their fair share of heartbreak, even Kirk.' Nyota just left it there, recalling the hardness on Kirk's face after he had returned through the Guardian of Forever.

Samara just rolled her eyes and laughed. 'Awww, Ny! I'm just _looking_, ok? There's no harm in that is there? This ship is full of very handsome men. And I intend to get to know your friends, Ny. Not _bed_ them! Sheesh. So who's coming to the wedding?'

Delicately, Nyota cracked an egg into the toast hole, 'I've invited the command crew as well as a few others. Some of them will be staying with us at the house for a little vacation before the wedding, so we'll have a chance for everyone to have their bonding moments.'

'I thought the Vulcans were staying at the house?' Samara said, trying to imagine the bonding moments one would have with a Vulcan.

'Some are, some aren't. Once Spock's parents get on-board, we'll have Lady Amanda's help in firming up the details.' She got some sausage out of stasis and put it in the pan to brown.

'It's so exciting to meet the first human to marry a Vulcan. So romantic. What's she like?'

'Incredibly warm and funny. Vibrant and youthful looking, especially after the nerve regeneration she went through recently. It's kind of hard to see her married to someone so stiff and imperious like Sarek.'

'Kind of like you marrying Spock?'

Nyota laughed and put Samara's breakfast on a plate in front of her. 'Just eat, smart ass.'

'So how are you feeling today? You ready for the big meet and greet?' She dug her fork into the toast and egg.

'To quote Uncle Reggie: Oh. Hell. No.' She sighed and looked at Samara eating her breakfast.

They both collapsed into giggles before Nyota sobered up and continued, 'Look, Ra. There's some things I've got to tell you about the last few months that I hadn't had a chance to tell anyone in the family yet. It's about Spock and what I'm about to tell you can't go any further than this room.'

As Nyota related the events on Lycaon IV, Samara moved from fascination to horror and back again. It was slow going though as Samara would interrupt several times for more details.

'Ok, wait, go back, so how did you know it was Spock?!' She asked wide-eyed.

Nyota gripped her coffee mug with two hands and peered into its depths, 'It was a hunch. I'm thankful it played out.'

'Oh my god, Ny!! You. Are. So. KINKY! You had sex with a werewolf!!' Samara broke out with a huge belly laugh.

Nyota shook her head, 'Samara!! Shhhhh!! For god's sakes, would you focus for a minute! I'm not done telling you the rest!' She waited a minute for Samara to stop laughing.

And then she told her the rest, about the fight and the failed antidote, Spock's concern and how important this meeting with T'Pau would be tomorrow.

'Ny! Oh my god!' She got up and hugged Nyota. 'I wish you had told me sooner! What a terrible thing to go through all alone. And with the wedding coming up. What a nightmare. Oh Ny, I don't know what to think or say. It's completely shocking--- I don't even know what to say.'

Nyota returned her hug and held her for a moment, 'Things are up in the air for us now. We don't even know yet if we'll re-up with Starfleet for the next mission. We both want to do one more before settling down but there are so many unanswered questions, especially with T'Pau coming on board. I really need you, Ra. I need you to understand and help me. Because at some point, I'm going to have to tell Mom and Bibi everything. The whole truth.'

'I know, I know Ny. And it's going to be hard. As thrilled as they are, there's still some uncertainty there. I mean, they're Vulcans. They're still wrapping their brains around _that_. I can't even imagine what they'll say when they find out Spock's got some kind of werewolf virus. That makes him a _double alien_.' Samara's eyes were wide.

Exasperated, Nyota said, 'Ra, you're either alien or you're not.'

'You know what I mean. But I'm glad you told me. It's going to be a tough thing. I mean, werewolves as a lifeform on Lycaon IV is one thing, but there's a whole other perception and baggage about them on Earth. I don't know Spock very well, but he does seem to love you. He looks at you a lot out of the corner of his eyes you know.'

Nyota laughed, 'What? Really?'

'Yeah, I think it's cuz he likes what he sees. He definitely liked those jeans you were wearing last night.'

'He did. Indeed he did. Mr. Spock was _quite_ pleased with them.' She sipped her coffee with a smug smile.

Samara slapped her on the arm. 'I don't even want to know!'

Nyota bounced up and down on her toes, nervously waiting for the shuttle bay to re-pressurize. They'd been in orbit around Vulcan for two hours already and the additional time waiting for the shuttle to dock were especially torturous. She couldn't imagine what the delay could've been for the Ambassador's party, but it served only to twist the knot in her stomach more.

They were all in their dress uniforms, except for Samara who had dressed up for the occasion in a flowing black dress with a high neck and long sleeves. Kirk, McCoy and Spock stood next to each other and it was a delicious sight to behold.

When she and Samara had first entered the room, they looked at each other when they saw them standing together in a line. Of course Samara went there and leaned over to whisper in Nyota's ear, _'My, my, now that's a club sandwich of fine.'_ To which Nyota whispered back with a reminder about very sensitive Vulcan hearing.

The doors to the bay swooshed open and she could see that the shuttle doors had opened though no one had stepped out yet. She bounced again on her feet, the mix of excitement and trepidation causing her to fidget in ways she hadn't since she was a child.

She stopped when she felt Spock's hand on the small of her back and felt a sense of reassurance from both the warmth and the weight of it. They looked at each other and then Spock's hand fell away as Kirk gave the order to stand at attention.

Nyota felt somewhat calmer and the formal welcome went by a lot smoother and quicker than she had earlier anticipated. One look of understanding from Lady Amanda, followed by a protocol breaking hug, and Nyota felt much better than she had that morning. It definitely fortified her as she greeted T'Pau, who was slightly shorter and frail looking, but her sharp, bird-like eyes seemed to stare right into her head.

But she was becoming more at ease with the situation and she was pleasantly surprised (as was Spock, relatively speaking) with the appearance of Sorel and Daniel Corrigan, who was accompanied by his wife T'Mir, the daughter of Sorel. These were the two doctors who had been responsible for Spock's very existence and had helped Amanda through a very difficult pregnancy.

She liked them immediately, though they seemed like an odd couple. Sorel and Corrigan had worked together for years and pioneered the nerve regeneration therapy that had given Amanda back her life. Though, tragically, Sorel's wife, T'Zan, had died during that time while in stasis, not due to the fault of their cure, but rather of the deranged plotting of a young woman who was stalking Amabassador Sarek.

Corrigan, was a jovial sort with his kind blue eyes, though reservedly so, due in part to his long collaboration with Vulcans. T'Mir, his wife, was a pretty young woman with long brown hair and brown doe eyes. She looked nothing like her father, but they did seem to share a rather surprising sense of dry humor.

With the formal reception in full swing, Uhura mentally made a note to herself to add three new people to the hotel reservations and frowned as she realized that she'd have to make adjustments to her seating plan for the reception. She sighed. In 48 hours the Enterprise would finally return to Earth. Home, at last, after five very long and adventure filled years.

They would be on board for another five days as the ship was decontaminated and all the personnel thoroughly checked out before being allowed to leave the ship. She couldn't imagine the kind of physical Spock would have to go through to get cleared. She sipped her glass of wine and watched T'Pau converse with Kirk and Sarek across the room. For the first time in a long while, Nyota felt hope as she realized just how well-connected Spock was and how that could save his career. He hadn't given up and despite the debacle with T'Pring and his own awkward relationship with his father, he hadn't hesitated in asking his family for help.

His family, in turn, had responded by pulling out the big guns, namely two of the most celebrated doctors from the Vulcan Science Academy. Amanda had told her everything at dinner, whispering in her ear how T'Pau had personally stepped in to arrange for Sorel and Corrigan to accompany them on this trip. That was why they were so late to rendezvous with the ship, T'Pau had worked to the last minute getting replacements for them, as they were heavily involved in teaching at the Academy and had their own practices. Nyota felt a swell of gratitude for this effort on Spock's behalf and became a little teary. She waved off Spock's concerned glance from across the table as she quickly daubed her eyes with a linen napkin and returned to her conversation with Amanda.

Later, after Spock and Nyota returned to his quarters from the reception, she felt a sense of calmness come over her. Things weren't as bad as she thought they were going to be, they at least had a fighting chance.

A few minutes later, Spock's door chimed and she gave Spock a surprised look. He let an apologetic Amanda inside.

'I'm so sorry to bother you two. But, you see, I have my own worries to deal with and I honestly can't seem to make your father understand where I'm coming from.'

'Mother, I do not understand what you are upset about. Has something happened since the reception? Have you and Father had a disagreement?' Spock gestured for his mother to sit on the small couch. 'I shall prepare some tea for you, Mother.'

Nyota came over to sit next to Amanda on the couch and took one of her hands, 'Amanda, please tell us what's wrong.'

'I'm just _frustrated_. Ever since Spock told us what happened, it's been so hard to believe, to accept it. After all this family has been through, I don't think I could take it if something were to happen to you.' She took the steaming cup of chai tea from Spock. 'Your father and I have poured over the medical records that Dr. McCoy released to us, with your permission, trying to make heads and tails out of it. Well, at least I was anyway. And just now, we were with Daniel and Sorel talking about McCoy's antidote...well, it's just frustrating. All this theory and talk and I just feel so helpless.'

Spock sat down next to Amanda as Nyota put her arms around Amanda's shoulder, 'Believe me, Amanda, I understand. But now we've got the best minds trying to figure this out. It'll be okay.'

Amanda put her hand on Spock's arm, 'Spock, please don't take this the wrong way. But...can you show me? Can you show me what you look like when you change? I need to see you. I need to know you're still my son and if you know that I'm your mother. Please?'

His shoulders stiffened as Spock set down his cup of tea on the table, 'Mother, please. I do not think that would be a wise decision to make.'


	3. A Volatile Situation

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, Sarek, Amanda

Rating: PG, for language

Summary: Uhura tries to control a volatile situation.

A/N: Makes reference to s2x15 Journey to Babel. Obviously, these characters aren't mine and I'm just borrowing them. This story takes place after You Better Run Girl!

* * *

Nyota looked over at Spock, 'Is it even possible? Would you be able to change?' The last she had seen him as a werewolf had been after the battle on Lycaon IV.

He had ridden back to the Enterprise on a very quiet shuttle with her, Scotty, Kirk and the security team. It had been a strange experience coaxing Spock, still dressed in his tattered uniform, through the corridors to Sickbay. Mercifully, Kirk had had the foresight to clear them so there wouldn't be a commotion among the crew. Spock then spent a few hours cooling his heels in the quarantine room. Later, Spock told her that containing the post-battle adrenaline rush had extremely taxed his mental discipline.

Spock paused before answering, 'Yes. The suppressing effects of the antidote wore off a few days ago.'

Surprised, Nyota answered, 'I see. And you planned on telling me this _when_?' She made no effort to conceal her displeasure from Spock.

He raised his eyebrow at her, 'Nyota, when have we had an opportunity to speak of it?'

'Well, Spock, at some point, you must've woke up one morning and realized, Hey! I wonder if this antidote wore off?! Let's see if I can shift! And you know—you either can or you can't. And then! Then, you say, Hey Nyota, I can still shift! No problem!'

'There is no _need_ for sarcasm.' He frowned openly at her.

Amanda's head bobbed back and forth between them, 'Oh dear, I am _so_ sorry for causing trouble between you two. That certainly wasn't my intention. But, Spock, please listen to me. T'Pau will ask you to change tomorrow at the examination. If you're uncomfortable now, what will you be like when she asks you then? All I ask is that you do this for me now in the privacy of your quarters so I can at least prepare myself. Spock, _please_! Or this is Babel _all over_ again!'

'Mother, there was no need to bring that situation up again. Do not work yourself into such an emotional state. Please drink your tea and calm yourself.'

Nyota raised her own eyebrows in surprise and watched Amanda stare down her son.

Eventually, Spock looked away, perhaps due to Amanda twisting the knife over Spock's past decision not to give blood to Sarek during his heart operation. Nyota made a mental note that Amanda was certainly not above a little emotional blackmail.

'I will agree to change for you, but as I can be unpredictable in my lupine state, I ask that you keep this emergency communicator with you.' He got up from the couch and went over to his desk. 'It will call security and alert the captain if you were to press this button. Nyota, are you comfortable with handling this? Given our past interactions, I do not foresee any problems.' He handed the small device to Amanda.

She took it from him and looked over at Nyota, incredulous, 'Past interactions? You've dealt with him when he's a werewolf?'

'Uhh, yeaaah. I thought you read the report.'

'Well, just Spock's medical records. And what he's told me. I have to say I haven't really gotten the whole story from both of you.'

Nyota nodded slowly, feeling her neck and face begin to burn, 'Yes. Well. I don't know what I can and can't tell you because it's mostly classified information. But I can assure you that I've had _plenty_ of close interaction with Spock when he's wolfed out.'

Amanda smiled tentatively, 'Hmmm, yes, 'wolfed out'. That's an appropriate term. Well, Spock? How do you wish to proceed? Does it take much concentration to transform yourself? Does it hurt you?'

Spock folded his arms across his chest as he stood next to the desk, 'No, it does not take much effort to switch. Yes, it...it is uncomfortable and can be disorienting when I change. I have gotten used to the process however.'

'How long do you stay like that?' Amanda went back to calmly sipping her tea.

'Currently, that is unknown as we are in deep space. When I was on Lycaon IV my ability was governed by day and night and by the phases of the moon. I could no longer resist the pull to change when the moon was at its fullest. Understanding the transformation was and still is an on-going process for me.'

Amanda asked, 'How can you change back into yourself? Once you change, wouldn't you just want to stay like that? How are you aware enough to want to switch back?'

'In truth, I am not completely aware of where my current self stops and where my other self begins. That...that part of me is still me… in me, but perhaps a more elemental and heightened version of my consciousness.'

'Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.' Amanda frowned and then drained her cup of tea.

Spock nodded, thoughtfully considering the idea, 'Perhaps. I shall re-read the story as I am sure there are interesting parallels to my situation.'

'Just for the record, I hardly think that your wolf is an evil, murderous manifestation of your unconscious mind.' Nyota gave Spock a pointed look.

He dipped his head to her, 'The record is duly noted. Thank you, Nyota, for that clarification.'

Amanda winced, 'I agree my dear. I certainly didn't mean to imply that this side of you was evil.' She shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

'Thank you, Mother, I appreciate the sentiment.' He canted his head and waited patiently.

'So. If your _werewolf_ self has an awareness of your _Vulcan_ self, you would know me then. Right? You would recognize me.'

He nodded, 'Yes, I believe I would. As I recognized the scents of Nyota, McCoy and the others on Lycaon IV.'

'Ok.' Amanda sat back on the couch and folded her arms.

'Does that mean you have accepted my condition? That you no longer need to see me as I am?'

She shook her head, 'No, I didn't say that. I just feel better about it. I still need you to change for me though. Ok, Spock? You did agree.'

Spock actually sighed, 'Indeed. I did agree. Please hold the communicator firmly, Mother.' He gave a look to Nyota, who nodded back at him and then shot a glance at Amanda to watch her reaction.

Amanda smiled and patted Nyota's arm, 'I'll be fine, my dear.' But she took Nyota's hand anyway and held it tightly as she looked expectantly at Spock.

He toed off his boots, drew in a breath and then exhaled heavily before closing his eyes.

Nyota never had an opportunity before to look closely at Spock when he shifted. Back on Lycaon she had been in too much awe and befuddlement to even process what she was seeing. Her back prickled with sweat as she felt some of the effects of the change through the bond. She felt more objective though to view it with some detachment.

No such luck for Amanda though. She gasped when Spock's body began to change, but her eyes never left his face as it quickly grew long black fur. His face structure changed and she gripped Nyota's hand tighter as something from Spock popped. Perhaps it was a knee or hip re-aligning.

Spock's werewolf was a little bigger than his Vulcan form. With heavier muscles and a hulking frame. And therein lay the real wonder of it all. That Spock's physical form could grow taller and heavier out of literally nothing. It was completely beyond Nyota's (and Amanda's) comprehension. One could call it magic and she wouldn't dispute the term.

But it was such a weirdly intimate moment to hear Spock's measured breathing turn to harsh panting and the sounds of his clothes stretch and rustle against his fur. Nyota realized how vulnerable Spock could be when shifting like this since it took about ten or fifteen seconds and now understood his reluctance. Her love flowed for him though with this act of utter trust.

There was silence as Amanda looked at Spock and Nyota looked at Amanda looking at Spock. He looked ridiculous. Like one of those lap dogs whose owner had suffered him to dress in human clothing. Apparently, Spock agreed and shredded the shirt, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder. Nyota was grateful that, for whatever reason, he kept his pants on, though the waist of the pants had split in a couple of places.

Amanda was wide-eyed and silent. He merely stared back at her, his big yellow eyes unblinking. His nose started twitching and he slowly began to move around the quarters like he was looking for something.

'What's he doing?' Amanda whispered to her.

'I have no idea.' She could feel his brain buzzing though. He wanted something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

'You can't feel him through the bond?'

'Well, yes, I can. But nothing specific. Nothing really language related. Just…urges and such.' A light switched on in Nyota's head as she realized what he was looking for: food. 'Oh _shit_.'

'What do you mean, 'oh shit'?!' Amanda looked on, aghast, as Nyota jumped up off the couch and ran to Spock's side just as he reached to open the sock drawer of his dresser. He'd managed to sniff out her stash of chocolate that was leftover from movie night.

She was quicker though, tapping him on his opposite shoulder to distract him, before moving in front of him to reach into the drawer and extract her hidden contraband. She vaguely wondered if he'd remember this when he switched back and admonish her for keeping sweets with his socks.

Spock growled lowly as she sprinted away out of the bedroom and shoved the chocolate down the refuse chute. There would be no drunken werewolves tonight. He watched her with his customary stillness but made no move toward her.

She laughed and smiled reassuringly at him as she stood in the doorway. Then, over her shoulder to Amanda, said, 'It was my chocolate that I had kept hidden. He sniffed it out.'

'Ah. I understand completely.' Amanda stood up from the couch and walked closer to the bedroom, but kept her distance.

Spock noticed the movement behind Nyota and moved toward her, stopping to sniff Nyota's neck and lick her ear repeatedly. Nyota ducked away and grabbed his clawed hands firmly to lead him out of the bedroom to the small dining table next to the replicator. _'Heeeeey, Spoooooock!'_ It was strange to hear Vulcan spoken in such a sing-songy way, strange for her to hear and speak, but it seemed to hold Spock's attention.

Trying to keep his hands at bay (he was playing with her shiny, dangling earrings), she thought for a moment before quickly dialing up some ground hamburger, raw of course. Eight pounds would be a good start. Spock was pleased with this idea and stuck his snout into the replicator.

'No! Spock!' She dragged his head away from the replicator. His ears twitched back but he waited for her to grab a plate and scoop the hamburger out onto it. She pulled out a chair for him and put the plate on the table. He did not sit down, but stood over it with his hands braced on either side as he ate noisily. She looked away, embarrassed for him.

Amanda's hands were covering her mouth as she looked on in horror at Spock consuming the raw meat hungrily. 'Oh my god!' And she began to cry as the enormity of the situation finally hit her.

Nyota hurried over to Amanda and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. 'Oh Amanda! Don't cry! He's still Spock! He's still your son!' But Amanda was inconsolable as she wailed and sobbed into Nyota's shoulder. So she stroked Amanda's hair and patted her back making soothing noises.

She watched Spock as he finished eating and licked the plate clean. The noise of the plate moving along the table as he licked it was very loud. Then, he licked his chops.

'Now what?' She asked him. But he just turned and went into the bathroom, the door drifting close behind him. She raised her eyebrows. How exactly did a werewolf...do his business? She never thought to ask Spock when she could. But it had never crossed her mind.

There was silence from the bathroom. Then, the sound of water sloshing in a basin. Nyota groaned. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity. Her werewolf lover just slaked his thirst by drinking out of the toilet. She shook her head as she rubbed Amanda's back. As much as she needed to laugh—to laugh really loud and long until it hurt—she refrained from commenting. Amanda couldn't take one more instance of Spock's unVulcan behavior. It was simply too much.

He emerged from the bathroom, his clawed feet clicking on the tile floor before moving into the carpeted living area. With his basic needs of food and water attended to, his focus shifted to the still weeping Amanda. He ambled over to sniff at the two hugging women.

Amanda froze in Nyota's arms and clutched her shoulders. Nyota reassured her, 'Shhhh! It's okay, Amanda. He's just curious. He wants to see why you're so upset.'

Spock approached cautiously and sniffed Amanda's hair and right ear, giving it a tentative lick. She flinched though when he snorted and then sneezed near her neck. She laughed nervously, then wiped her neck with her sleeve and whispered, 'My perfume.'

Bored now, Spock made his way over to the door leading to the outside corridor. But before he could step through, Nyota locked them, using Spock's command code. He looked back at her, giving another low growl with his ears twitching. It was exactly what Nyota feared, being trapped with a bored and restive Spock. It would've been one thing if it were just them. But she had to worry about Amanda now.

'Oh no. What's he going to do now?!' Amanda hissed into Nyota's ear.

'It'll be fine. He'll find something to occupy himself.' She was getting tense.

But Spock was looking thoughtfully at the doors now, running his palms up and down them. He pushed firmly, testing their strength, looking for a way to open them.

It was at that moment that the door chime rang, startling Spock backwards a few steps. He looked up and around trying to find the source of the sound.

Amanda and Nyota exchanged surprised looks. Then Amanda whispered, 'Oh no. Sarek must've felt my distress earlier and came looking for me. What are we going to do?'

Sarek's voice boomed through the doors, 'Amanda! Are you alright? Please open the door.'

For a moment, Nyota and Amanda held their breath. Then Spock moved to the door and sniffed along the seam where the two doors met.

'Sarek. It's Nyota. Amanda's here with me and Spock but I've locked the door so he won't leave.'

'Please let me in, ko-fu. I do not want to have this conversation in the corridor.' Sarek's voice was measured and calm.

Nyota took a deep breath and looked at Amanda, 'Should I let him in? Do you think Sarek's ready to see this?'

'Yes, he'll be fine. I'm just worried about what Spock will do. They've only just started talking to each other again. And I'd hate for something to happen where that would be ruined. Or, God forbid, have an altercation.' Amanda shuddered.

'I don't think Spock will do that, but I understand your concern. Look, you just stay here.' She extracted herself from Amanda's embrace, holding her hands (one of which was still gripping the security device) and looked into her eyes. 'It'll be _fine_, Amanda. I promise. Just stand over there. I'm going to try and get Spock into the bathroom.'

Nyota started singing an old pre-Reform Vulcan ballad. She was hoping it would get his attention and, as she started swaying her body to the song, he stopped sniffing the door to stare at her with his head tilted at her in a very Spockian fashion.

She felt self-conscious singing the song to Spock as she gestured with her arms dramatically. Maybe singing a bawdy old Vulcan song about cuckolding your husband with his best friend was not the best choice, especially with the Vulcan Ambassador standing on the other side of the door.

She went over to Spock and grabbed his hands, pulling him toward the bathroom and swinging their clasped hands side to side playfully. When she swung him around and backed him into the bathroom, she called out the override command to unlock the door.

The doors swooshed open and Sarek stepped inside the room, the doors swooshing back close right behind him. Nyota locked the doors again as Amanda flung herself into Sarek's arms, who raised his eyebrows and embraced her. He looked over at Nyota and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Spock towering behind her in the bathroom.

'Tonk'peh, Spock.' Sarek said, giving Spock an informal 'hello'.

Spock howled.


	4. Sarek Meets Spock

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, Sarek, Amanda, McCoy

Rating: PG

Summary: Sarek meets Spock. Nyota tries to figure out a way to calm Spock down.

A/N: These characters aren't mine and I'm just borrowing them. This story takes place after You Better Run Girl!

* * *

Nyota winced as Spock's loud howl reverberated in the bathroom. She spread her arms out and turned her back to Spock, penning him inside. His hot breath stirred the hair on her neck as he panted behind her. He pressed his body close against her back, gently trying to push her forward, but she leaned against him.

'Hi Sarek, as you can see we're having a little tea party here.' She smiled lamely at Sarek who was still cradling Amanda in his arms.

He raised his eyebrow at her, 'Yes, I see.' He looked down at his wife, 'Amanda, why did you come here and disturb Spock and Nyota? What was so urgent that you could not wait until tomorrow? Spock has little time as it is to meditate.'

'Sarek, I needed to see him now. I've needed this since we first got the news.' She broke their embrace and looked over at Nyota and Spock, 'I'm fine, Sarek. I just needed to see him.'

'You have seen him.' Sarek's eyes flicked over to Spock, 'His appearance is exactly as described by Dr. McCoy in his report. There is no surprise here.'

Spock had been sniffing the air during this exchange between his parents. And, after getting tired of Nyota blocking him in the bathroom, put his hands on her shoulders and moved her firmly to one side.

Nyota watched as Spock walked over to his parents and sniffed them. Sarek calmly stared up at his changed son, but Amanda moved back into Sarek's embrace. She was clearly nervous at having Spock so close to them, his muzzle only inches from Sarek's face and neck, tongue lolling to the side.

Sarek, to his credit, patiently endured Spock's inquisitive sniffs, though he watched his son carefully as he slowly circled them. He did draw the line at Spock sticking his nose in his ear.

'_No_, Spock.' Sarek's voice was firm and even. Spock's ears twitched and swiveled, but he withdrew his nose from Sarek's ear with a defiant snort. Otherwise, Spock seemed satisfied with Sarek's presence. This was his pack after all.

He was, however, not happy that the door would still not open for him. He had returned to the front of the doors and went back to examining them. Then he began pushing hard against them.

'Sarek, I've got to find a way to calm Spock down. He has an early morning tomorrow and I don't even know how I'll get him to focus enough to shift back. I've never been in this position before.' Nyota walked over to Spock and tried to pull his hands away from the door. 'Spock! Stop it! You are _not_ leaving. Move away from the door _now_.'

Spock paused, his hands still against the doors, and looked down balefully at Nyota. Then he threw his head back and howled again. Low and long, his cry filled the quarters.

'Oh my god. He'll wake up half the ship if he keeps on like that. Spock, _stop it_!' Nyota could feel a headache coming on. She pulled on Spock's arms, but he wouldn't budge.

Frightened by Spock's baying, Amanda had moved away from the door to sit on the couch again, but Sarek stayed close by to Spock as Nyota tried to get him to leave the door alone. She started pulling him back to the bedroom.

Sarek reached up from behind and put his hand on the juncture where Spock's furry shoulder met his big neck. Spock stiffened and then growled as Sarek's hand fell away.

He frowned, 'I am sorry. I thought that a nerve pinch would solve your problem, Nyota. It appears that I failed to find the proper points to sedate him.'

Nyota reached up and turned Spock's face away from his father's and back on to her. 'It's okay, Sarek. Spock! Look at me! Over here, boy!' She winced internally at the slip. It was hard not to think of Spock as a big friendly dog sometimes. And while she didn't think he'd hurt anyone in the room, he was still incredibly strong and unpredictable. In other words, a real pain in the ass to try to corral.

The doors suddenly swooshed open and Nyota could hear the hiss of a hypospray even as Spock's eyes widened with surprise. Blue clad arms wrapped around Spock's waist in a bear hug as he began to stagger forward.

Nyota reached up and cradled Spock's drooping head with her hands, petting his ears and stroking his fur while murmuring soothing things in Vulcan. Sarek was helping McCoy and they managed to ease Spock's heavy body down to the floor.

She knelt beside him and held his hand, 'It's okay, baby. Go to sleep for a while now. Shhhh. I'm here.' She stroked his face and arms as his eyes blinked sleepily and his breathing slowed. She looked up at McCoy, 'Thank you so much. I thought I'd have to call you for help.' Spock closed his eyes.

'No problem, darlin'. Jim told me to get down here. Someone called in a noise complaint. Loud howls heard from the corridor. They got spooked, but Jim just said that someone was probably watching a scary movie.' He laughed, then raised his eyebrows and looked down at Spock. 'I don't recall Spock telling me he could shift again.'

'Yeah, same here.' Nyota muttered. 'He said the antidote wore off. How long will this last?'

'Oh, let's see...his size, maybe two or three hours. You know, don't tell him this, but in Spock's defense, he's had a lot on his plate. Between getting married, dealing with this and the shitload--*ahem*, excuse me Lady Amanda, all the paperwork he's been underneath, I'm not surprised it slipped his mind.' He tapped his hypospray against his hand and frowned, 'Not that things ever slip _his_ mind.'

Nyota sighed, 'Well, whatever. It's water under the bridge now. Thank you again, Len. I appreciate your hustle. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'Whoa. Wait a minute now, Ny, maybe I should sit with you in case he wakes up.'

'Len, I'll be fine. At some point, we're all going to need to start trusting Spock. But, I'll call you again if anything happens.'

'Are you sure, Nyota?' Amanda had gotten up from the couch and stood next to Sarek, her face full of concern. 'How will you control him all by yourself?'

Nyota couldn't help the grin she gave them as McCoy raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

At this, Sarek lifted two fingers to his wife and blandly said, 'My wife, they are married. I am sure Nyota knows all the ways to control her husband by now. Attend me, my wife.'

Amanda's puzzled glance to Sarek and McCoy smoothed into a blank look, 'Ahhh. Well then. Shall we return to our quarters, Sarek? Good night, Nyota. Good night, Dr. McCoy. We'll see you tomorrow.' Fingers touching, Amanda and Sarek swept from the room.

'Alot of drama tonight, kiddo. So, please try and get some rest, ok? We'll need you bright-eyed and bushy tailed in the morning.'

She groaned and gave a tired laugh, then got up to give him a quick peck on the cheek, 'Thanks, Doc. Will do.'

After McCoy left, she looked down at Spock's sleeping form. He looked very peaceful lying there. And, after she cleaned up and got ready for bed, she brought a pillow over to Spock and put it under his head. She pulled off his ruined socks and then lay down next to him. The pants would stay on tonight, though she was tempted to strip him. Then, nestled in the furry crook of his arm, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up, she was alone on Spock's bed and could hear water running. Then brushing noises. Spock? Yes. Brushing his teeth in the bathroom. She stretched and then sat up, 'Computer, time.'

_'It is 0500 hours.'_

She flopped back on the bed and sighed, great. Five hours of sleep wasn't so bad.

'Go back to sleep, Nyota. You do not have to report to the conference room until 0800.' Spock emerged from the bathroom, bare chested and wearing his black boxers. 'I have ruined yet another complete uniform set. This is the third pair.'

'I think Starfleet can afford to supply you another uniform.' She sighed. 'Well, I'm up now. May as well be useful.' She eyed Spock as he got dressed. His movements were jerky and impatient. If she didn't know him, she would've thought nothing was wrong. But she did know him. And she knew that Spock was kind of cranky this morning. After last night, she couldn't really blame him.

He was nearly out the door before she caught him for a kiss. 'You alright, Spock?' She held his face between her hands, looking up at him worriedly.

His eyes flashed, 'I am _fine_, Nyota. I am, however, late for my meeting with Mr. Scott. You have delayed me by ten point three seconds.'

'I'm sorry. Maybe you can make up the time by running to your meeting.'

'Indeed.' He leaned over and gave her another kiss, longer this time, with a promise to make it up to her later.

He was gone before she could even say good-bye, the doors swooshing quietly in her face. She turned and leaned her back against them. Now it was her turn to meditate. She'd have to if she were to face T'Pau this morning with any sense of equanimity.


	5. Things Get Hairy

**Character/Pairing:** Uhura/Spock, Sarek, Amanda, McCoy, Kirk, Samara, Sorel, Daniel Corrigan  
**Rating:** PG-13, for language  
**Summary:** Spock and Nyota meet with T'Pau. Things get a little...hairy.  
**A/N:** Aaannnggggst!!Longer update though. These characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them. Story takes place after You Better Run Girl!

* * *

At 0800, Spock was waiting outside the large conference room. 'You are on-time, Nyota.'

There was some trepidation in her smile, 'Actually, I'm early.' She searched his face for any betrayal of emotion and found nothing, though their bond fairly crackled with anticipation.

'No. You are just on-time. Come, they are waiting.'

'Oh.' They touched their two fingers together and entered the conference room.

T'Pau was seated at one side of the room with her two attendants behind her. Sarek and Amanda sat to one side of her. Kirk, McCoy, Daniel Corrigan, Sorel and Samara were seated on the opposite side. They took their place in front of T'Pau.

'Kneel before me. Give me your thoughts, Spock, son of Sarek and Amanda.' T'Pau brought her hands to Spock's face after he knelt before her, finding his meld points. Several minutes passed before she spoke again.

Long fingers reached for Nyota's face, 'Give me your thoughts, Nyota. Daughter of Upenda and Joseph Uhura.'

Nyota lifted her face and forced herself to relax as no other had ever touched her mind except Spock. Her stomach fluttered as T'Pau's dry, papery fingertips gently touched her face. It all was happening too quickly and she tried to shut off her panicky feelings.

_'Do not fear me, Nyota. My touch is only that of a healer and as a leader to this family. Show me when you first saw Spock as a werewolf.'_

She had a brisk touch, deftly moving from memory to memory as Nyota pointed them out to her while T'Pau asked very specific questions. Mainly, she had asked about the instances of communication between her and Spock and his responses. T'Pau had mercifully refrained from delving into any sexual memories. Nyota got the sense that she had thoroughly done her homework on Lycaon IV and so relaxed somewhat.

T'Pau then led her in the chant that severed the meld and placed them each back in their own consciousness.

'Your marriage bond is sound. What is to be determined, however, is how sound it is when you have changed into your other self, Spock. We shall hear from everyone and then I will make a determination based on the testimony. Do you both understand and accept this?'

Spock and Nyota nodded. She wanted to look over at Spock, but held her gaze upon T'Pau. She nodded at them and they both got up to sit on the chairs brought to them by her attendants. The knot in Nyota's stomach began to tighten again. What was implicit in T'Pau's statement was the fact that she could decide to sever the bond. And Nyota felt helpless in the face of that. A human wedding, though no less meaningful, would be a pale shadow of a full Vulcan marriage bond. She did not want to see Spock denied.

'McCoy, come forth. Tell me the differences in brain and body composition between Spock's two states.'

McCoy got up and launched into a fairly detailed report on Spock's lupine brain activity and behavior. Nyota sat and listened as McCoy finished his testimony and Sorel and Corrigan in turn gave their own opinions on the data gathered so far.

T'Pau then asked how Spock was able to turn back into his Vulcan self, setting off a lengthy discussion between all of the doctors in the room, with Spock occasionally adding something of import. As the topic veered away from Spock's medical condition toward the more philosophical side of the nature of self-awareness, Nyota could see Kirk's eyes glaze over and wander around the room. She smiled as he caught her eyes and waggled his eyebrows at her before turning back to the discussion.

She was startled out of her daydreaming when T'Pau turned to Spock and said, 'You were wise, Spock, to initiate the marriage bond so early. Nyota saved you from losing yourself.'

At this, McCoy spoke up, 'If I may interject here, T'Pau. Back at the settlement on Lycaon, it seemed they were pretty successful in managing their dual natures. But I suspect it was due to strong familial ties and sexual partnerships. They have a support network in each other. As well as the time to develop control over their ability. You must realize that Spock has had mere months, well, maybe even less than that, to adjust to this new ability. Not to mention managing it in deep space and struggling with the effects of the antidote. Spock's been completely on his own. It's just too new. For everybody, really. It's unprecedented.'

'Indeed. Much like his birth.' Her eyes narrowed as she appraised Spock. 'Spock, I must see for myself. I will initiate a mind meld with you once you have changed. Do you agree to this?'

'I...do not know. I do not know if I would submit so readily. Perhaps you could initiate one now and then I would shift.'

'You would be somewhat connected, Nyota, through the bond. Are you prepared?'

Nyota nodded.

T'Pau stood and Spock went to her and leaned over slightly so she could reach his face. She placed her fingertips on his meld points briefly and then released him.

Spock hesitated for a moment before T'Pau, 'I would like some privacy.'

Kirk glanced over to Nyota, 'Lieutenant, accompany Spock to the bathroom.'

Feeling the eyes of everyone on the back of her neck, she followed Spock into the bathroom off the conference room. As he began to take off his dress shirt and boots, Nyota wrapped her arms around Spock's waist. 'I'm so sorry Spock. I wish I could take this away. I wish we could just run away from all this. I hate that you're poked and prodded and put on display.' She buried her face in his back and tried to keep from crying. Fear was getting the best of her.

He put his hands over her own, 'Nyota, I regret that you must endure this examination. Perhaps I was wrong to initiate a marriage bond with you, especially if T'Pau sees fit to sever it. I acted in my own selfish interest.'

At this, Nyota began to cry, 'Why...why do you say that? I'm glad we did it. It _helped_ you. She said so herself.'

Spock turned in her embrace and lifted her chin up with his fingers, 'I say it because it is the truth. You are my anchor. You have given me everything, ashayam. And yet, I have given you nothing but trouble. I am sorry for that.'

'No, don't. You promised me you wouldn't give up.'

'And I have not. _We_ will not, no matter what T'Pau's decision. Am I not human as well? I think I could be content living on Earth with you for the rest of my days.' He stroked her hair, 'Dry your eyes, Nyota, and do not be afraid. We have a test that we must face together. And I can not do it without you.' He gave her a small kiss, before turning back to finish undressing.

She wiped her eyes as he began handing her his pants, dress shirt, undershirt and socks. She folded them neatly and put them on the counter. But she stopped him as his thumbs hooked the waistband of his boxers. 'You know, babe. Maybe you should keep those on.'

He looked at her blankly, but obeyed.

She took his hand just as it began to change, his palm growing coarser as hair grew, his nails, sharp and heavy, brushed the back of her hand. When she looked back up at him, the transformation was complete. And Spock, perhaps sensing the relative privacy they had in the bathroom, definitely had some other ideas on his mind.

He grabbed her by the waist and began sniffing and licking the tear stains from her face. Then, he began teasing her ears, licking them and the column of her neck. She laughed and squirmed out of his grasp. '_No_, Spock! Stop it!' She slapped his hands away. 'No!' It's true. Werewolves can look disappointed.

She took him by his arm and led him out of the bathroom. 'Let's get this over with Spock.'

* * *

It was interesting to note the human reactions in the room. Nyota was resigned that humans had a lot to work through regarding their fear and prejudice to werewolves. Samara had outright gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Daniel's mouth was agape in surprise and awe. Kirk frowned and shifted in his seat, leaning forward. Amanda's hands were tightly clasped together in her lap and she looked down. McCoy gave her a thumbs up and an encouraging smile, then, noticing Samara's look of distress, took the opportunity to put his arm around Samara to comfort her.

T'Pau was sitting down, perhaps effected by the change due to the mindmeld she had with Spock, but it was hard to tell with her. 'Nyota, one of the concerns I have is that pon farr can be extremely dangerous for non-Vulcans. With Spock's new ability, I need to determine whether or not you can effectively communicate with Spock under these conditions.'

She waved forward one of her attendants. Or rather, bodyguard. The big Vulcan looked too...broad shouldered and muscular to be some diplomatic attache. 'Take Ms. Uhura out into the corridor.'

Whatever T'Pau had planned, Spock decided he didn't like it. As the guard stepped forward to escort Nyota out, Spock got between them and growled quite loudly.

She tugged hard on his back fur, trying to restrain him, 'Spock, it's okay! T'Pau wants me to stand in the corridor for whatever test she's got for you.'

Was it because the guard was male and Vulcan? Nyota couldn't tell, but when the guard moved forward again to carry out his orders, Spock gave him another vicious growl and bared his teeth. The room became incredibly tense as Kirk was held back by McCoy from leaping up. She could hear Amanda whispering to Sarek to _do_ something.

Perhaps Vulcans weren't so cool under pressure or maybe they just weren't immune to fear, because just then the guard decided to whip out his knife to keep Spock at bay.

Spock roared in the Vulcan's face and batted his huge hand down on the guard's arm. She could hear something snap as the guard dropped his knife and fell to his knees moaning in pain.

All hell seemed to break loose, between Amanda and Samara crying out to Nyota and Kirk yelling for security. The other guard stepped in front of T'Pau with his dagger drawn, anticipating a potential assault from Spock.

Angry, Nyota yelled, 'Everybody shut the _hell_ up! I got this! I _got_ this!' There was silence, save for the stifled groans of the downed guard, as Nyota grabbed Spock's arm and got him to look at her, 'It's okay, Spock! No one's going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt me, either. Ok?' She stroked his fur, trying to soothe him. She could feel his disorientation, perhaps from the presence of T'Pau. Yes. Spock must be aware on some level of whatever plan T'Pau had in mind for him and didn't like it.

She could see McCoy whispering into Kirk's ear out of the corner of her eye. McCoy edged forward to help the Vulcan guard. He and Sorel helped him to his feet and the guard left the room with Sorel.

T'Pau was standing and watching Spock and Nyota. When Nyota got Spock to back up a little, she waved the guard back into his position and then addressed Nyota, 'Spock protects you as you are his mate. You provide for Spock his primary concerns, mainly food and procreation. Correct?'

Her face heated, she answered, 'Well, in a way. On Lycaon, he hunted. On the ship, well, yes, I've had to feed him. As to procreation, of course, he's my husband.' Her ears burned as T'Pau gazed at her and she fervently wished a hole would swallow her up. No, scratch that. She wished a hole would swallow _T'Pau_.

T'Pau broke their gaze and said to the room, 'I would agree that the marriage bond continues to function, though on a fairly primitive level. I would agree to validate this bond, though I have reservations.'

'T'Pau, with all due respect, could you make the decision without reservation? Spock is more than willing to live his life on Earth with me and to forget his Vulcan heritage.' She could hear Amanda gasp behind her, but plowed on, 'But I don't want that for him, I don't want him to make that choice. It's not his fault that this happened to him. We just need more time to understand what we're dealing with here.'

'I see.' T'Pau raised her eyebrow, and after a moment responded, 'I will agree without reservation, if you consent to my tutelage in mental discipline. When Spock's Time comes, it is imperative that you are prepared to ensure the survival of yourself as well as Spock.'

Relief. So this is what it felt like. Nyota began breathing again and smiled at T'Pau. 'I would be honored, T'Pau. There will be time for us when we return to Kenya.'

T'Pau nodded, 'Indeed, I look forward to enjoying your hospitality.' She looked at Spock and reached her hand out, 'Come to me Spock so I may extract myself from your mind.' Her hand reached up and she waited for Spock to respond.

'It's okay, Spock. It's over now.' Nyota was still stroking his back and he looked down at her blinking owlishly. Perhaps sensing the dramatic shift in tone in the room, Spock hesitantly stepped forward and sniffed T'Pau's hand.

T'Pau let Spock sniff her hand and she reached up and stroked Spock's face and ear before letting her fingers fall onto his meld points. After her hand fell away, she said, 'It is done, Spock. Live long and prosper.' She addressed the rest of the room, 'The examination is over. Spock and Nyota's marriage is valid in the eyes of Vulcan.'

With that, T'Pau left the conference room followed by her remaining attendant.

There was a moment of silence as the remaining humans, and Sarek, looked at each other. It was broken by McCoy who nudged Kirk with a laugh, 'Well, Jim, not every day you see that!'

Amanda came to her first and gave her a hug, 'Oh my darling! I am so happy! It will be such a glorious wedding, nothing will be hanging over your heads now.' Spock was still standing behind Nyota and sniffed Amanda's head covering delicately. With a look at Spock, she let go of Nyota and she and Sarek left the conference room.

Samara was next, with a bemused McCoy in tow whose hand she had not let go. She gave Nyota the briefest of hugs and froze as Spock eagerly sniffed her face, his nose going back and forth between the two sisters. She slowly backed away from Nyota's embrace as she restrained Spock from sniffing Samara some more. McCoy and Samara edged to the door.

Kirk and Daniel stood behind them, with Kirk waving his hand at her and shooting Spock a cautious glance, 'Congratulations, Nyota. I'll just stand over here though.' He looked at the door and started backing towards it.

Daniel laughed and followed, 'Agreed, Jim. And congratulations, Nyota. I sure hope the wedding is as exciting as this!'

* * *

After telling Nyota to use Spock's override command to let themselves out when they were done, Kirk locked the conference room doors after them. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his two remaining companions. Daniel had excused himself to go check on Sorel.

'What the hell just happened here?' Samara said, her eyes wide, to Kirk and McCoy.

'That, lady? What you saw there? Just another day in the life on board the starship Enterprise.' McCoy slung his arm around Samara's shoulders and squeezed. She laughed.

'Is it me or did your sister just call T'Pau's bluff?' Kirk said, frowning over her head at McCoy. He resignedly clasped his hands behind his back.

Samara laughed again, 'I have no idea. Oh my god, that was amazing.'

'Oh come on, Jim. You honestly think T'Pau is going to leave the sole heir to the house of Surak high and dry? Hell know how she dotes on that boy. This was all 'on the record' stuff. She's just covering her ass.'

'Bones!'

McCoy shrugged, 'Well, you know what I mean.'

'I know one thing.' Samara folded her arms, getting comfortable in McCoy's casual embrace.

Kirk looked down at her, 'What's that Samara?'

'I think I'm ready on that offer for a drink. Nyota says you got a good stash hidden away, Len. You in, Captain?' She flashed a perfect smile at Kirk.

He melted inside a little, 'Oh yes. Indeed I am.'

'Hey, Samara. Did you ever hear the story of when Spock was fixing Jim's computer and found a bunch of pictures of Nyota on it?'

'What?!' Kirk and Samara said, in unison.

McCoy laughed.


End file.
